


Temptation (I can't ignore)

by flickawhip



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is so easy to annoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation (I can't ignore)

Amy is so easy to annoy that Gina almost thinks of it as a game by now. She can't help it, there's something incredibly sweet about the way that Amy responds to being annoyed. Her eyes blaze and she still insists on being polite. At least, until she manages to get home. Amy is always first home, Gina had ended up moving in mostly because Amy apparently still can't sleep alone and, much as Gina would never admit it out loud, she thinks of Amy as a friend. Amy is always so much feistier when they are alone, loud even. Gina doesn't care, the cuteness and the make-up sex keeps everything fresh. 

"Gina... for god sake."

Amy has slammed the door to the bedroom this time and she is annoyed, too annoyed, actually angry. 

"Amy..."

Amy pauses and Gina speaks softly. 

"I'm so sorry. You know I only annoy you because you act so damn cutely when you get annoyed... at least at work."

A slow smile comes to Amy's lips and she shrugs, then moves closer. 

"You starting to crush on me Gina?"

"A little..."

Gina admits softly.


End file.
